Haunting in Pennsylvania
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: Mai and the team travel to Pennsylvania, USA to investigate a case called to them by an apartment complex landlord. Though, Naru has more in mind than just a single trip to a haunted complex. Join them on their adventures across Pennsylvania to study the paranormal residing in the state. It helps they have a Native American specialist on the team as well.


**A/N: **I'm back with the rewrite of _Haunting in Pennsylvania_. I plan to make it bigger, bolder and have more character expansion on the side. The cases will be longer. The cases will have more parts. And, everything will lead up to a surprise ending case. All at the same same of leaving you sitting on the edge of your seat. You liked the original, but I know you'll love the rewrite. Anyway, I sincerely hope you do enjoy the rewrite. I'll leave the original on the site until I have rewritten all the cases from that story. Enough of an author's note, we shall begin -

* * *

**Chapter 1 -** Curse of the Complex [Pt. 1]

The furniture moved across the wooden floor. Pots and pans clanged together as they hung in the kitchen. Drawers opened and closed throughout the house. Lights flickered. A dark mass growled before disappearing in the moonlight. The people living in the apartment stared wide eyed at the activity before fleeing in the middle of the night. They never returned, and soon enough, the apartment was up for rent once again. The rent of the complex had gone down hill since the strange activities had started, and the landlord wanted to get to the bottom of it. He called in a paranormal team to investigate.

Pale fingers flipped through the pages on the clipboard. Nothing of interest caught her eye, and it was for good reason. She was the Native American expert on the team; nothing had to do with Native Americans. She sighed before placing the clipboard on the table. Megan was volunteered to stay at the apartment to gather information. Nothing had happened since she moved into the complex. Nothing unexplainable anyway. She stifled a yawn before opening her laptop. She had work to do for her master's course, and this task wasn't going to put her farther behind. She played with the eagle feather that was strung through her hair. The 23 year old to get explicit permission to have that feather near her let alone in her hair. Eagles were endangered, not to mention the national bird, in the United States. Her fingers went numb as the arrow head around her neck felt cool to her skin. She paused. Hazel eyes surveyed the room. It had gotten colder, and she could see her breath.

"Who's there?" she asked. "Show yourself."

She heard nothing. The woman sighed before turning toward her laptop. Her back stiffened as she saw the words on her laptop screen. The screen had gone black, but blood red words appeared as if they were a screensaver. Nobody used screensavers anymore. Megan scanned the words with a thoughtful eye.

**Get out, and never return. **

**/**

Mai stared at the case file as she listened to Naru talk with the potential client over the phone. The case was in the United States of America. If Naru found it interesting, they'd be packing for the USA in two days. The Japanese girl didn't know what to do about it. She was already behind in classes as is thanks to all the cases he's taking lately. She heard the phone click, and she threw the case file onto the coffee table. The teen went to the mini-kitchen to make some more tea for him. She knew he was going to need it. The brown haired girl heard his door open before hearing him come to the mini-kitchen.

"Mai, let your teachers know you'll be gone for a few weeks. Also, start packing. We leave tomorrow morning."

Mai almost dropped the kettle. He wasn't serious, was he? They were leaving tomorrow morning? He did realize she was a girl, right? Mai turned her head to look at him with an almost shocked expression. Then, her face turned red and she rammed the kettle into his hands. Naru blinked at it before he blinked at her.

"Make your own damn tea," she muttered. "I need to go pack for this trip."

Naru smirked before going to finish the tea; she amused him to no end. Meanwhile, Mai grumbled as she walked down the streets of town to her apartment. He said they'd be gone a few weeks; therefore, she needed to pack enough to last those few weeks. Mai growled in frustration. He couldn't tell her a few days in advance that they were taking a trip to the USA, but, no, he had to tell her the day before they were leaving. She paused as a black mass passed through her. She shivered as goosebumps formed on her arms. Mai was used to dream premonitions. Awake ones were a little weird to her. All she knew was that this case was more than it really seemed, and she wasn't ready for it.

**/**

Megan tapped her fingers against the cardboard sign as she waited for her - guests - yes, guests to arrive. The flight had been delayed then it was running behind schedule. Honestly, she was getting fed up with the whole thing. She didn't understand the reason for the landlord to call somebody from Japan to come and investigate the complex. Her team was doing a fine job. He didn't trust them; she knew that much without having to think too hard. She groaned before leaning her head back on the seat.

"Why do I have to pick them up though?!"

The crowd stopped to stare at her. She grinned sheepishly before returning to an upright position to look for her slew of people. She held the sign in the air once more.

"About time we spotted a sign," a voice said from beside her.

"If you were already here, why didn't you say something?" snapped Megan.

"Didn't know if you were waiting for us," Naru replied. "But, either way, take us to the complex. I want to start researching right away."

Megan gnashed her teeth together to stop herself from saying something rude to him. She didn't like this teenager already, and they had only just met. She blinked as she noticed the brown haired teen beside him. She looked lost, but Megan realized she could read and understand the things they were saying.

"Hi. I'm Megan."

"Mai," she said, nodding. "Pleasure to meet you."

Megan grinned. At least somebody had manners. She glanced at the taller man behind the both of them. Well, he looked like a ray of sunshine as well. Megan sighed for the umpteenth time before starting across the airport. The others followed soon after her as they grabbed their bags. Megan looked at the people before deciding to speak.

"I'll tell you the stories on the shuttle to the complex. They're not pretty."

Mai gulped as she felt the black shadow from the time at home. She didn't like the beginning of this case one bit.

* * *

**A/N: **Over 1,000 words for the first chapter. Seems pretty good to me. I like the beginning of this a lot better than the older one. It shows more of Megan's personality than anything. She's a 'takes no prisoner' type of person. Plus, she doesn't like rude people. And she's stuck with Naru and Lin. Ha ha. At least Mai is there. It's a plus to this bleak outlook on life. Well, review and tell me what you think!


End file.
